LA INFIEL
by crematlv19
Summary: Rosalie, duquesa de Calton, por fin ha pasado página. Después de siete años llorando la pérdida de su esposo, Garret, en Waterloo, se ha casado con el primo y heredero de este, Emmett. Rosalie se entrega a él en cuerpo y alma… hasta el día en que Garret regresa del continente exigiendo su título, sus tierras… y a su esposa.
1. Chapter 1

Argumento

**Atrapada entre el deber y el deseo…**

Rosalie, duquesa de Calton, por fin ha pasado página. Después de siete años llorando la pérdida de su esposo, Garret, en Waterloo, se ha casado con el primo y heredero de este, Emmett. Rosalie se entrega a él en cuerpo y alma… hasta el día en que Garret regresa del continente exigiendo su título, sus tierras… y a su esposa.

**Dividida entre dos esposos…**

Ahora Rosalie debe elegir entre su primer amor y su nuevo amor, sabiendo que haga lo que haga, su decisión destruirá a uno de los hombres a los que adora. ¿Será Garret, su amor de la infancia, cuya pérdida estuvo a punto de destruirla? ¿O será Emmett, su querido amigo convertido en su amante, que la ha apoyado durante los últimos y más tristes años y que le ha enseñado una pasión que jamás había conocido? Mientras sus dos maridos luchan por su corazón, Rosalie se ve inmersa en un peligroso juego… donde lo que está en juego no es solo el amor… sino la vida y la muerte.


	2. 1-GOZO Y REENCUENTRO

Prólogo

**Londres, junio de 1815**

Rosalie se sentaba en el borde del sofá, concentrada, con la cabeza gacha y el bordado olvidado en el regazo. Por la ventana del salón, abierta poco antes por un sirviente para permitir que el aire fresco entrara en la habitación, en general mal ventilada, el ruido de los cascos de un caballo se interrumpió de repente en el empedrado.

Ella miró a Emmett, su más querido amigo, sentado a su lado en el sofá de seda estampada. Se lo veía relajado, con el cabello negro cayéndole en suaves rizos por la nuca. Él y su esposa Angela la visitaban a menudo para rescatarla de la incesante soledad en que vivía desde que su esposo había partido a la guerra. Hacía poco, Angela había ido a visitar a su madre enferma en Somerset, por lo que aquella semana Emmett había ido solo.

Al percibir que Rosalie era incapaz de hablar, él le sonrió, mostrando sus hoyuelos, que se le marcaban a ambos lados de la boca, le cogió la mano y se la apretó con suavidad.

—¿Voy a ver quién es, Rosalie?

Ella miró por la ventana. Las cortinas se agitaron con la brisa y la satinada tela brilló como un bosque iluminado por el sol, como si estuviera dándole la bienvenida a alguien que se asomara entre ellas para espiar la penumbra del interior. La joven asintió una vez y parpadeó con fuerza al notar que le escocían los ojos.

Era así desde hacía días, desde que les había llegado la noticia de que la batalla de Waterloo había terminado. Cada vez que un carruaje se acercaba por el camino u oía el sonido de los cascos de un caballo en el empedrado, una tumultuosa mezcla de emoción y miedo la poseía. ¿Sería Garrett, que regresaba a casa? ¿Serían noticias de su paradero? ¿O quizá de su muerte en el campo de batalla?

Emmett le soltó la mano y se irguió, alto y esbelto, al levantarse del sofá. Como siempre, iba vestido con elegancia: llevaba un traje negro hecho a medida, con chaleco a rayas y pantalones beis a juego. Mientras lo veía acercarse a la ventana a grandes zancadas, a Rosalie se le encogió el corazón; sabía que el joven temía por Garrett tanto como ella misma. Emmett era el compañero más cercano de éste, así como su primo y heredero. Desde que su marido había partido, él le había brindado sin desmayo su apoyo y fortaleza; pero le había visto algunos sutiles signos de tensión en los últimos meses: las arrugas que rodeaban sus expresivos ojos castaños, la tirantez de sus rasgos y una seriedad que había reemplazado su habitual afabilidad.

Al separar las cortinas, de espaldas a ella, su cuerpo quedó enmarcado por la tela gris y se inclinó para ver mejor el camino. Rosalie lo observaba en silencio, con la mano apoyada en la redondeada curva de su vientre.

Tenía que ser algo relacionado con Garrett, de lo contrario, Emmett la hubiera tranquilizado al instante.

Suplicó que hubiera visto llegar a su esposo, desmontar y entrar a la casa casi corriendo, apurando el paso por el deseo de verla. Quizá Garrett estaba subiendo la escalera en ese mismo momento. Cerró los ojos, imaginándose que abría la puerta con una gran sonrisa en su hermosa cara de facciones marcadas. El petrificado cuerpo de Rosalie se derretiría y gritaría de alegría mientras se abalanzaba a sus brazos.

Finalmente, Emmett dijo:

—Es sir Eleazar. Solo.

Rosalie abrió lentamente los ojos, pero no pudo mirar a su amigo. Sir Eleazar era el ayudante de Garrett y verlo en cualquier parte que no fuera junto a éste parecía... un error. Fijó la mirada en las lángidas brasas del fuego, contemplando la parpadeante luz dorada que brillaba entre las sombras de la habitación. De repente, su salón de Londres le parecía opresivo. Quería estar fuera de allí, pero no en la ciudad. En la mansión Calton, en el norte, donde ella, Garrett y Emmett habían jugado de niños, jóvenes y despreocupados, creyendo que vivirían para siempre.

El bebé se agitó en su vientre y ella se pasó suavemente los dedos por la muselina azul del vestido. Seguramente sentía su ansiedad. Respiró hondo e intentó tranquilizarse. Haría cualquier cosa por mantener a aquel milagroso niño fuera de peligro.

Sintió que Emmett la miraba. Sus pasos retumbaron en el suelo de madera cuando se acercó a ella, junto al sofá.

La espera pareció eterna, pero de hecho sólo pasaron unos segundos antes de que se oyera un suave golpe en la puerta. Como Rosalie no respondió, Emmett dijo:

—Adelante. —La voz le sonó áspera.

Connor abrió la puerta y ambos lo miraron.

—El teniente sir Eleazar Johnson está aquí para verla, su excelencia. —El mayordomo inspiró profundamente, pero consiguió mantener su expresión neutra y profesional—. Dice que es un asunto de cierta urgencia.

Rosalie seguía sin poder hablar. A su lado, Emmett asintió en dirección al hombre, que se fue para regresar un momento más tarde acompañado del oficial pelirrojo. Ella conocía ya a sir Eleazar y recordaba que era un hombre más bien jovial. Aquel día, sin embargo, tenía los labios apretados y curvados hacia abajo y profundas arrugas le surcaban la frente.

Emmett apoyó la mano en la espalda de Rosalie, con suavidad, para darle fuerzas. Ella dejó el bordado y se puso en pie, temblando.

Connor cerró la puerta tras el teniente y los dejó a los tres solos. Sir Eleazar hizo una rígida reverencia. Rosalie lo miró, captando cada detalle de su envarada postura, de su ropa, de la carta que apretaba en la mano izquierda, de su rizado pelo rojo y sus pobladas patillas color caoba. Tenía una expresión sombría y los ojos tristes. Un penetrante olor a jabón perfumado emanó de su cuerpo mareándola un poco.

—No —susurró ella.

Emmett le pasó un brazo alrededor de la cintura; era lo único que la sostenía en pie.

La nuez de sir Eleazar subió y bajó mientras tragaba. Parpadeó varias veces y luego pareció encontrar el valor para decir:

—Su excelencia, he venido a traerle noticias de su esposo.

Hizo una pausa.

—Dígalas —intervino Emmett.

—El coronel, ejem... el duque...

—No —murmuró Rosalie otra vez, negando con la cabeza de manera violenta.

Sir Eleazar se humedeció los labios. Cuando volvió a hablar, las palabras salieron en una rápida sucesión, cada una de ellas clavándose en el pecho de ella como un dardo.

—Lo siento, señora, pero el duque de Calton cayó en la batalla de Waterloo. Lo hirieron y todavía no sabemos si ha fallecido, pues no hemos podido localizar su cuerpo. Sin embargo, tenemos muy pocas esperanzas de que haya sobrevivido.

—No, no, no... —Tibias lágrimas le rodaron por las mejillas y Rosalie se volvió hacia Emmett.

Éste la envolvió en su abrazo y la sostuvo mientras lloraba, acariciándole la espalda y murmurándole palabras de consuelo al oído.

Sir Eleazar permaneció en silencio, un tanto incómodo; se volvió a un lado y fijó la vista en una pequeña palmera que había en una maceta en un rincón de la sala.

Cuando los sollozos se aplacaron y no quedaron más que las lágrimas, resbalando por su cara como gotas de lluvia en una ventana, sir Eleazar volvió a hablar:

—Tengo una carta de su excelencia el duque de Wellington, señora. Me ha dicho personalmente que elogia en ella las valientes y honorables acciones de su esposo en el campo de batalla. Sepa usted que el Ejército británico está decidido a encontrar al coronel y traer su... y traerlo a casa.

Rosalie se apoyó en Emmett. Su vida estaba acabada. ¿Cómo podría continuar sin Garrett? ¿De qué modo podría sobrevivir a aquello?

—Puede que todavía esté vivo —dijo Emmett a su lado, con una voz baja que reflejaba su mismo dolor—. Hasta que lo encontremos, debemos tener fe en que vive.

—No —susurró ella entre sollozos—. No, no. ¿Acaso no lo ves? —Si Garrett viviera, ya habría vuelto a su lado. Le había prometido que lo haría. Y el coronel Garrett James, tercer duque de Calton, jamás había roto una promesa.

—Lo encontraremos, Rosalie. Iremos al continente y lo encontraremos.

Pero jamás lo encontraron

Capítulo 1

_Londres, abril de 1823. Ocho años después_

Rosalie redujo el paso de su yegua alazana hasta ponerla al paso. A su lado, alto y guapo sobre su tordo gris, Emmett la imitó y sus caballos acompasaron su avance. Sujetando las riendas, ella acarició el cuello tibio de su montura con la mano enguantada y respiró hondo, sintiendo el refrescante aire de la mañana. El camino, flanqueado de árboles, se veía silencioso y tranquilo a aquella hora, probablemente debido a la atmósfera pesada que anunciaba tormenta. El día era frío y plomizo, y amenazaba lluvia, así que ella y Emmett habían salido de casa temprano, con la esperanza de poder dar un rápido paseo antes de que empezara a llover. Una pesada escarcha brillaba en las ramas de los árboles y algunas gotas se acumulaban bajo las hojas nuevas, destellando como minúsculos diamantes al caer al suelo.

Rosalie echó un vistazo a Emmett, sonriendo por el modo en que la humedad le rizaba el negro y brillante cabello bajo el sombrero.

—¿Estás preparado para esta noche?

Iba a ser la primera cena social a la que asistirían desde su llegada a Londres en febrero para la apertura del Parlamento. La primera cena social a la que asistirían como marido y mujer. Se habían casado en julio, pero habían pasado los escasos nueve meses que llevaban juntos en la relativa tranquilidad de la mansión Calton, en Yorkshire. Aquella noche iba a ser la primera de muchas fiestas futuras: al cabo de pocas semanas, la joven hermana de Garrett se reuniría con ellos para su primera Temporada en Londres.

Emmett le devolvió la sonrisa con un aire alegre, casi infantil, que se reflejó en sus brillantes ojos color chocolate.

—Estoy más que preparado para esta noche. ¿Qué tal tú?

Ella espoleó a su yegua poniéndola al galope y, sonriéndole por encima del hombro, respondió:

—Por supuesto que lo estoy.

Emmett entrecerró los ojos y agitó las riendas. Animada por la idea de una pequeña competición, Rosalie se volvió, se sujetó bien a la silla de montar y se acercó al lustroso cuello de su montura, susurrándole palabras de ánimo para incrementar la velocidad.

Los cascos levantaron terrones de barro al avanzar. El frío viento se le colaba entre el pelo mientras Rosalie se inclinaba hacia adelante, con el ritmo del galope recorriéndole el cuerpo. La falda del traje de montar golpeaba contra los costados de la yegua y ella gritó regocijada. Estaba ganando.

Vio el charco helado demasiado tarde. El animal se deslizó sobre la blanca superficie, intentando mantenerse en pie mientras Rosalie luchaba por no perder el equilibrio. Tiró de las riendas hacia atrás para mantenerle la cabeza erguida, pero el cuerpo del pobre animal se sacudía desesperadamente debajo de ella. Se estaban cayendo y la yegua se le iba a caer encima.

Rosalie consiguió levantar la pierna derecha de la parte superior de la silla y liberó el pie izquierdo del estribo de una patada. Se lanzó fuera de la montura justo cuando las patas del animal se doblaban.

Rosalie se dio contra el suelo en el charco de agua helada. Notó cómo el impacto se le extendía desde la cadera al resto del cuerpo. Con un ruido sordo que pareció hacer temblar la tierra, la yegua cayó también, con los cuartos traseros a pocos centímetros de las piernas de ella.

La embargó una sensación de alivio, pero inmediatamente experimentó un renovado pánico. En su agitado esfuerzo por ponerse en pie, el animal se desplazó sobre el barro y Rosalie quedó entre sus patas, que se sacudían con desesperación.

«¡Oh, no! ¡Oh, Dios!»

Parte de su traje de montar había quedado atrapado bajo la yegua y, mientras ésta luchaba por levantarse, Rosalie cogió el oscuro algodón con ambas manos y tiró con todas sus fuerzas.

La tela se liberó con un sonoro desgarrón al mismo tiempo que la yegua, en su denodado afán, le daba una coz en el muslo con uno de los cascos.

Rosalie se quedó allí, en el charco helado, aturdida, jadeante con la falda enredada entre las piernas y llena de barro. Sentía una especie de latido en la pierna y era como si se le hubiesen cerrado los pulmones: no podía respirar.

Emmett corrió a su lado y se deslizó de rodillas en el barro. La cogió en brazos, apartándole el pelo de la cara y ella se dio cuenta de que había perdido el sombrero.

—¡Rosalie! ¿Estás bien? ¿Estás bien, amor?

Poco a poco, sus pulmones se abrieron y pudo inspirar una profunda bocanada de aire.

—Sí. Eso... eso creo.

Los oscuros ojos de él destellaron. Su cuerpo era como el acero, y la sostenía con fuerza, pero un ligero temblor en sus movimientos delataba el miedo que sentía.

Rodeada por los brazos de su esposo y dando grandes bocanadas de aire, Rosalie se fue recomponiendo. Se notaba una palpitación en el muslo, pero podía mover la pierna, por lo que probablemente no sería más que un feo moratón. Estaba empapada, cubierta de agua sucia y de barro. En realidad, era bastante vergonzoso.

—Estoy... estoy bien, Emmett.

Él la estrechó con más fuerza y le besó el pelo. Ella se acurrucó contra su pecho, sentada en su regazo y con su musculoso cuerpo protegiendo el suyo, pequeño. Resguardada en aquella especie de cueva cálida y cómoda, comenzó a respirar otra vez con normalidad.

El sonido de unos pasos acercándose hizo que levantara la vista. Al hacerlo, vio a un hombre que había cogido las riendas de la yegua y la llevaba de vuelta hacia ellos. El animal caminaba con normalidad y parecía estar bien. Gracias al cielo no se había lastimado.

Consciente de su apariencia desaliñada, Rosalie se puso tensa. Emmett le cubrió las piernas con la falda de su traje de amazona y, sin soltarla, se levantó y luego la ayudó a ella a hacer lo mismo.

—Por todos los cielos, Emmett. Puedo caminar. Y también puedo montar a caballo.

Él la miró y arqueó una ceja.

—¿Estás segura?

—Muy segura.

Empezó a soltarla con suavidad. El dolor le recorrió toda la pierna cuando la apoyó en el suelo e, involuntariamente, apretó el brazo de Emmett. Éste la sujetó de nuevo.

—¿Todo bien?

Rosalie le sonrió pesarosa. La caída en sí misma ya era lo bastante humillante; no quería hacer la situación más dramática de lo que realmente era. Le habían dado una coz en la pierna, pero era un percance menor y no necesitaba que la sobreprotegieran. Lo miró transmitiéndole tranquilidad.

—Estoy bien.

Él la soltó y asintió discretamente antes de acercarse al hombre que les había devuelto la montura para darle las gracias.

Su marido estaba tan desaliñado como ella; o quizá incluso más. Generalmente era muy cuidadoso con su aspecto, pero ahora no prestaba atención al barro que le chorreaba de cintura para abajo.

Después de intercambiar un par de frases de cortesía con el amable caballero, Emmett se despidió de él y volvió a su lado con la yegua.

—¿Cómo está? —Rosalie intentó no cojear mientras se acercaba. Acarició el sedoso morro castaño, murmurando palabras de disculpas. Tenía el bolsillo milagrosamente seco y sacó un terrón de azúcar que le ofreció al animal.

—Ilesa y tranquila. —Notó la mano de su esposo, cálida y grande, en el brazo y dándole un suave apretón, añadió—: ¿Puedes montar, amor?

—Por supuesto. —Le sonrió—. Todo ha sido culpa mía: un tonto error. Debería haber prestado más atención.

Él hizo un esfuerzo por sonreír y no discutió con ella. Sin embargo, dijo:

—Nos vamos a casa. —Sin preguntarle si necesitaba ayuda, puesto que sabía que sí, la levantó y, con cuidado, la sentó en la silla. La sostuvo mientras ella deslizaba el enfangado pie en el estribo y se colocaba bien la falda desgarrada y llena de barro. Cuando la soltó, lo hizo con vacilación—. Directos a casa —repitió con firmeza, mirándola a los ojos con una expresión que no admitía réplica.

Rosalie lo miró montar con agilidad y luego acercarse a su lado. Su oscura mirada se posó en ella.

—¿Lista?

Sus ojos brillaban preocupados. Tenía los hombros tensos de frustración y Rosalie sabía que quería seguir abrazándola, consolarla, llevarla a casa sin arriesgarse a dejarla montar de nuevo. Pero respetaba sus deseos y le permitió demostrar su independencia y salvaguardar así su orgullo.

Rosalie apenas podía apartar la vista de él. Incluso con aquel aspecto, era tan magnífico que, con sólo mirarlo, la sangre le bullía y se le aceleraba el pulso.

Con una secreta sonrisa interior, volvió el caballo hacia Mayfair.

—Sí, estoy lista, Emmett. Vamos a casa.

La roja seda estampada del salto de cama de Rosalie susurraba al contacto con su piel, y la sentía ligera y fresca después del pesado y caliente brocado que había llevado durante la fiesta. Había ido a ver a los niños y, tras encontrarlos dormidos, les había dado un beso de buenas noches, regresado a su vestidor y llamado a su doncella para que la ayudara a desvestirse. Ahora, ya sola, se sentó ante el tocador y empezó a quitarse las horquillas una por una, mirándose en el espejo ovalado de marco dorado mientras sus mechones color miel oscura iban cayendo del tirante moño.

Se detuvo un momento al asaltarla un recuerdo: Garrett de pie detrás de ella, quitándole las horquillas con el mismo orden metódico, y desparramándole luego el pelo sobre los hombros con los dedos. La observaba en el espejo con una tórrida mirada en los ojos azules. Aquella mirada que le recordaba las olas del mar rompiendo en mitad de una tormenta; aquella mirada que significaba que la deseaba.

Curvó los dedos de los pies sobre la tupida alfombra color marfil. Al dejar la última horquilla sobre la brillante superficie del tocador de caoba, se agarró del borde y se miró fijamente al espejo, respirando hondo para recuperar la compostura.

Esos retazos espontáneos la sorprendían ya con menos frecuencia. Suponía que era normal, después de tantos años.

No quería olvidar a Garrett. A veces, recibía de buen grado los recuerdos, incluso los anhelaba. Pero aquella noche no. Aquella noche sólo deseaba pensar en Emmett, en su hermoso cuerpo, en su irresistible sonrisa y en sus caricias. En el modo en que aquella mañana se había deslizado sobre el barro para estrecharla contra él, abrazándola y consolándola. En la desesperación que había visto en su rostro antes de saber que estaba bien.

Como si lo hubiera conjurado con el pensamiento, la puerta que separaba el vestidor del dormitorio se abrió. Rosalie se pasó el dorso de la mano por los ojos humedecidos y cogió el cepillo. Miró a Emmett en el espejo mientras se le acercaba, más esbelto que nunca con sus ceñidos pantalones grises y su chaleco bordado en dorado, a juego con el color del pañuelo. Se había aflojado el nudo y le colgaba del cuello.

—No has tardado mucho —murmuró ella, sonriéndole.

—He venido tan pronto como he podido, amor. —Le sonrió a su vez, mostrando sus blancos dientes perfectos y los hoyuelos que a ella siempre habían tenido la capacidad de derretirle el corazón—. Me he deshecho de Billingsly. Ni siquiera con las historias de sus viajes por Egipto puede entretenerme cuando sé que tú estás en nuestra habitación... —Un tono pícaro que sólo reservaba para ella lo hizo curvar los labios y que le brillaran los ojos antes de añadir— ... esperando.

Mientras Rosalie se cepillaba el pelo, Emmett le apoyó las manos en los hombros. Aquellos dedos elegantes, con sus cuidadas y limpias uñas... Sus manos no eran la única parte de su cuerpo que indicaba su posición social. Tenía un rostro aristocrático, de limpias líneas, agudos ángulos y sagaces ojos oscuros. Pero, además, sus refinados modales y su famoso control sobre sí mismo daban prueba de que pertenecía a las más altas esferas. Aunque nunca hubiera codiciado el legado de Garrett, el papel de duque de Calton le cuadraba a la perfección.

—¿Cómo tienes la pierna?

Ella hizo un esfuerzo por sonreír. Le había salido un horrible moratón en el muslo, pero estaba agradecida. Podría haber sido mucho peor.

—Bien. Apenas me duele.

La sonrisa de él se desvaneció cuando se miraron a los ojos en el espejo.

—Oh, Soph... —dijo. Debió de ver en su expresión algo de la pena que ella había sentido, porque sus ojos de repente reflejaron su misma tristeza.

Le apretó los hombros.

—Yo también lo echo de menos, amor. Todos los días.

Inclinando la cabeza para mirarlo, Rosalie sonrió con tristeza. Emmett era la única persona en el mundo que comprendía su pérdida. Él también se había quedado sin su esposa. Angela había muerto al dar a luz a su hijo, dos años después de la batalla de Waterloo. Aunque sabía que Emmett la había amado, él casi nunca hablaba de ella.

Sin embargo, la pérdida de Garrett era distinta. Éste había desaparecido de sus vidas hacía más tiempo, pero seguía siendo una sólida presencia; quizá porque durante años habían albergado esperanzas.

Emmett era paciente con su melancolía. La mayor parte de los hombres se hubieran irritado al ver que seguía amando a un muerto. La mayoría habrían estado celosos de su resistencia a olvidar sus sentimientos hacia su marido. Pero Emmett no. Él sabía cuánto había amado a Garrett y jamás había intentado arrebatarle esos sentimientos.

—Es sólo que, en noches como ésta... —Debatiéndose por poner en orden sus pensamientos, finalmente se encogió de hombros, resignada.

No quería hacer que él se sintiera inferior, porque no lo era. Simplemente era diferente. Cuando se enamoró de Emmett, le pareció que su corazón se había agrandado para hacerle sitio.

Sin embargo, temía lastimarlo si seguía aferrándose con tanta desesperación a sus sentimientos por Garrett. Si lo perdía como había perdido a éste... La sola idea le resultaba intolerable. Si eso ocurriese, no sería capaz de soportarlo.

—Lo sé —murmuró él, como si le pudiera leer el pensamiento. Le rozó el pelo con los labios—. Lo entiendo. De verdad.

—Lo siento.

Emmett se irguió cuan alto era.

—No lo sientas, Soph.

Ella dejó el cepillo en el tocador y se puso en pie, rodeándole el cuello con los brazos. El lino de su pañuelo le rozó la piel cuando apoyó la mejilla en su sólido pecho. Olía a un exótico perfume, como los países orientales que tanto interés le despertaban.

—Te adoro —dijo Rosalie—. Lo eres todo para mí.

Le pasaba suavemente los dedos por el pelo mientras le inclinaba la cabeza para que lo mirara a los ojos. Se rió, pero el sonido salió estrangulado.

—No puedo obligarte a que lo olvides, Rosalie. Demonios, si ni yo mismo puedo olvidarlo. Sabes bien cuánto lo quería. Era más que un hermano para mí.

—Sí. —Apretó aún más los brazos alrededor de su cuello—. Gracias.

Él escondió la cara en su pelo y ella sintió su cálida respiración en la cabeza.

—Hemos llegado lejos, ¿no te parece?

Rosalie asintió.

—Sí.

Habían llegado mucho más lejos de lo que ella jamás hubiera imaginado. La noche de bodas había sido difícil. Se había sentido tímida e incómoda, y no podía quitarse de encima la sensación de que estaba traicionando la memoria de Garrett. Era la primera vez que estaba con un hombre desde el día en que su marido había partido con su regimiento hacia Waterloo.

Pero Garrett ya no estaba. Emmett era su esposo ahora y en los meses transcurridos se había ganado su total confianza. En sus brazos, Rosalie lo había compartido todo con él, desde sus anhelos hasta sus fantasías más profundas e inconfesables. Eran sinceros el uno con el otro y tenían un nivel de comunicación que ella jamás había pensado que pudiera tener con nadie.

—No hacía falta que te apresuraras —dijo, para cambiar de tema y su voz sonó apagada contra su pecho—. No siento celos de que hables con el señor Billingsly. Sé cuánto ansías saber cosas de Egipto.

—No tanto como antes. Ahora me encuentro muy a gusto donde estéis tú y los niños. En estos días, Egipto me parece más un capricho de juventud.

Que dijera eso la dejó sin aliento. Emmett era un aventurero, un viajero. Su deseo de conocer mundo siempre había sido un misterio para ella. Rosalie se sentía más cómoda en casa, ya fuera en Mayfair o en la mansión Calton, en el norte. Mientras ella esperaba con paciencia el regreso de Garrett de sus pocos frecuentes viajes, Emmett había explorado medio mundo. China, India, Madagascar, Jamaica, Irlanda y América. Cuando se casó con Angela no se detuvo. Su esposa siempre decía con buen humor que era un milagro que se las hubiera arreglado para dejarla embarazada... por la frecuencia con la que estaba ausente.

No obstante, jamás había estado en Egipto. Cuando era niño, su sueño era viajar a ese país.

Ella frotó la mejilla contra su pecho y suspiró.

—Quizá después de todo te he domesticado.

Un murmullo de satisfacción fue la única respuesta de él, que apretó su cuerpo contra el de ella en los lugares correctos, insinuando el placer que podía darle. Rosalie le deslizó las manos desde el cuello hasta los hombros. Notó cómo sus músculos se tensaban bajo el tacto de sus dedos y, con la misma suavidad, siguió bajando hasta llegar al trasero.

Él la abrazó, acercándola, su erección evidente contra su cuerpo. Le habló al oído y su voz sonó ronca y profunda.

—Los viajes de Billingsly esta noche no me llamaban la atención. No podía dejar de pensar en ti, sola aquí arriba. Todo palidece comparado con la promesa de tenerte, amor. De verte, de tocarte... de poseerte...

La manera en que le hablaba, la manera en que lo sentía contra ella... no había nada como eso en el mundo. Sentía que la sangre le corría pesada y lenta por las venas, haciéndole subir la temperatura, que sus músculos languidecían. Su respiración se volvió jadeante. Duros como piedras, sus pezones se erguían contra la seda de la bata. Sintió el cambio dentro de su cuerpo, como si éste se calentara y se abriera, ansioso por recibir su invasión.

Metió las manos entre los dos y se desató el cinturón del salto de cama. La seda se deslizó por sus hombros y cayó al suelo, dejándola desnuda. El frío aire le rozó la sensible piel, erizándosela.

Luego le pasó los labios por la mandíbula, hablándole suavemente.

—Hazme el amor, Emmett.

Cogiéndole la cara entre las manos, él posó sus labios sobre los de ella.

—Tienes un sabor tan delicioso, Rosalie —murmuró contra su boca—. Jamás tengo suficiente.

Se inclinó y le deslizó los labios por el hombro.

—Esta mañana he pensado que te perdía. —La cogió por la cintura y la acercó aún más, estrechándola contra sí de pies a cabeza, y un profundo estremecimiento la recorrió entera.

Rosalie acarició los masculinos planos de su cara.

—Yo también me he asustado —admitió. Cogió el pañuelo y se lo quitó del cuello al tiempo que lo besaba. Le gustaban sus labios. Tan suaves y firmes al mismo tiempo. Sabrosos.

El algodón de los pantalones se interponía entre los dos y ella buscó a tientas los botones, pero él la detuvo sujetándole ambas muñecas con una sola mano.

Rosalie se alejó de su boca.

—¿No?

—No, amor. Todavía no.

Notó el roce de una tela suave y miró hacia abajo; Emmett había cogido su pañuelo y le rodeaba las muñecas con él.

Con el corazón acelerado, levantó la vista, lamiéndose nerviosa el labio inferior. Su expresión era seria cuando la miró a los ojos. Pero ella lo conocía lo suficiente como para ver un destello de ansiedad en el fondo de sus pupilas.

—Voy a atarte a la cama.

Se quedó mirándolo boquiabierta. Se trataba de un secreto deseo suyo: estar atada mientras la penetraba. Se lo había dicho una vez, tarde, por la noche, cuando compartían sus más íntimas fantasías. Pero en esa ocasión él se había quedado en silencio y ella había descartado la idea pensando que su apacible marido jamás desearía una cosa semejante. Pero en los últimos meses había descubierto que su personalidad nocturna difería de la del día. Con el cambio entre su existencia pública y la privada, Emmett pasaba de ser serio y afable, a oscuro y misterioso.

Tenía la garganta tan seca que apenas podía hablar.

—¿Por qué?

Él le sostenía las muñecas con una mano, sin apretar mucho pero con firmeza, contemplándola con ojos que se le clavaban hasta el alma.

—Me dará placer.

Rosalie soltó un suspiro.

—Te quiero atada. Atrapada y sin escapatoria. —Su voz se hizo más áspera—. Te quiero concentrada sólo en mí.

Ella cerró los ojos. En su vida diaria era madre, duquesa y ejemplo. Un honrado modelo para la sociedad. Tomaba importantes decisiones con rapidez y aplomo. Evitaba mostrar cualquier debilidad.

Sin embargo, por la noche, a Emmett le gustaba dejar al descubierto su secreta fragilidad. Rosalie lo disfrutaba enormemente. Cuando él ejercía su poder sobre ella, la hacía sentir femenina hermosa, cuidada y protegida. Era su última entrega.

No obstante, si le decía que no, se detenía al instante.

Con el corazón latiéndole contra el pecho, lo miró e hizo un leve movimiento de cabeza. Un asentimiento.

Emmett esbozó una sonrisa y luego le sujetó de nuevo las manos.

—No las muevas.

Mordiéndose el labio, hizo lo que le pedía. Se sentía muy vulnerable, con él completamente vestido y ella desnuda ante él, ofreciéndose para que hiciera lo que quisiera. Pero se sentía muy bien.

Se estremeció aunque no de frío mientras Emmett le rodeaba las muñecas con el pañuelo una y otra vez y finalmente lo ató con un intrincado nudo.

—Es el as de guía francés. No vas a poder soltarte —murmuró dando un tirón final—. Ahora ve a la cama y espérame allí.

Ella cruzó el umbral de la puerta hasta la habitación y se dirigió a la alta y antigua cama de madera tallada, sintiendo la mirada de él en su trasero cuando subía el escalón y se deslizaba bajo el dosel color damasco. La borla dorada le rozó la cadera mientras trepaba al lecho. Un criado había quitado la pesada colcha un rato antes y las sábanas enfriaron un poco la caliente piel de Rosalie cuando se recostó en ellas. Le ardían las mejillas; no estaba segura de si era de vergüenza o excitación. Probablemente, de ambas cosas.

De rodillas con las manos unidas por delante, hizo una pausa para mirar por encima del hombro. Emmett permanecía en el umbral entre las habitaciones, observando.

—En seguida vuelvo —dijo él y, dándose media vuelta, desapareció en el vestidor.

Rosalie se preguntaba por qué la había dejado allí, pero sabía que no estaría sola mucho tiempo. Deleitándose con cada roce de la sábana en su sensibilizada piel, se acostó boca arriba. Sintió un aliento cálido cuando el fuego silbó y la leña crujió. Justo en ese momento, Emmett regresó a la habitación con unas medias de seda colgando de los dedos.

—Para los tobillos —explicó, arqueando una ceja a modo de pregunta.

Con los labios apretados y el corazón latiéndole salvajemente por la ansiedad, ella volvió a asentir. Haría cualquier cosa que le pidiera: cualquier cosa con tal de que la tocara y le diera placer. Concentrada exclusivamente en el hombre que amaba, casi había olvidado la melancolía. ¿Cómo sabía Emmett cuánto deseaba eso, cuánto lo necesitaba realmente aquella noche?

En silencio y con exquisita lentitud, le ató las manos al cabezal de la cama y luego hizo lo mismo con los tobillos, usando una media para fijar cada uno a un poste opuesto. Hizo una pausa y le acarició con la yema de los dedos el horrible moratón que tenía en el muslo; se le ensombrecieron las facciones con el recuerdo de la caída.

Finalmente, dio un paso atrás para contemplar su obra. Las ligaduras se le clavaban en la piel de las muñecas y los tobillos lo suficiente como para que ella fuera muy consciente de que existían, pero no tanto como para cortarle la circulación. Tenía los brazos levantados por encima de la cabeza y las manos unidas, las piernas abiertas y el centro latiéndole de calor. Se sentía los pechos pesados y tiernos y los pezones se le habían oscurecido. Desde los pies hasta la punta de los dedos, tenía la piel sensibilizada y ansiaba su suave tacto.

Emmett caminó alrededor de la cama, mirándola. Le cubrió el montículo entre las piernas con la palma de la mano e hizo una suave presión. Ella luchaba contra su propia urgencia de moverse, de rogarle que le diera más.

—Es lo que quieres, ¿no es así? –preguntó en voz baja—. ¿Estar atada a mi cama y sujeta a mi voluntad?

—Sí —susurró.

Su oscura mirada se fijó en su boca.

—¿Cómo dices?

—Sí, Emmett. Es lo que necesito. Lo que deseo.

Él esbozó una sonrisa depredadora.

Sin dejar de contemplar su cuerpo, se quitó el chaleco, tomándose el tiempo necesario para cada botón forrado, y finalmente se despojó de la camisa, dejando su hermoso torso a la vista. Si hubiera estado libre, nada habría impedido a Rosalie tocarlo, recorrerle todo el cuerpo con las manos, sentir la suavidad y la tersura de la piel de su pecho.

Él apagó las dos lámparas, la que había en la mesita redonda junto a la chimenea y otra que estaba cerca de la puerta de entrada. En ese momento, el fuego y una sola vela en la mesilla de noche eran toda la luz, débil y parpadeante, de la habitación.

Emmett subió el escalón del lecho y ella volvió la cabeza hacia él, con la vista a la altura de los botones, mirando cómo se los desabrochaba y se bajaba los pantalones deslizándolos por las estrechas caderas.

Justo en ese momento, un sonido estrepitoso llegó desde abajo. Desde el vestíbulo de entrada, quizá. Ambos se quedaron inmóviles, pero Emmett se relajó de inmediato, cuando no se oyó nada más.

—A los sirvientes se les debe de haber caído algo.

—Tengo que asegurarme de que todo está bien.

Él se encogió de hombros y le brillaron los ojos.

—¿Ahora?

—Bueno... —Rosalie dudó, insegura, debatiéndose entre el deseo de complacerlo y la necesidad de mantener el control de lo que ocurría en la casa.

—No —la cortó él—. Ahora eres mía, tú lo sabes. —Hizo una pausa—. No tienes que preocuparte de nada más, no hasta mañana por la mañana. ¿Lo entiendes?

Esas palabras hicieron que se estremeciera de placer y cualquier deseo de mantener las cosas bajo control desapareció. Tembló acalorada, húmeda y anhelante. Emmett le cogió la mandíbula, con suficiente fuerza como para dejarle unas rosadas marcas en las mejillas. Ya no le importaba qué hubiese pasado. Sólo lo necesitaba a él.

—Entiendo.

Emmett la soltó y le acarició la mejilla con la suavidad de una pluma. Le recorrió el contorno de la cara y luego descendió. Ella arqueó el cuello para recibir su tacto y cuando él notó su pulso, murmuró:

—El corazón te late muy de prisa, Soph.

Puso toda su atención en el camino que su mano recorría por su clavícula y luego por el centro del pecho, antes de rodear el seno que tenía más cerca, apretándolo suavemente. Rosalie se arqueó más hacia él, que tensó la mandíbula. Sus labios, incluso apretados por la concentración, eran carnosos y suaves. Si hubiera estado libre, lo habría atraído hacia ella para poder besarlo. Habría estrechado aquel cuerpo contra el suyo y lo habría sentido en todos los lugares posibles, percibiendo en cada centímetro el contacto de una piel con la otra. Pero no podía. No podía besarlo, no podía tocarlo. Sólo podía ser paciente y esperar a que le diera más.

Él le frotó un pezón con el pulgar y Rosalie soltó un agudo gemido. Estaba tan necesitada, tan sensible...

La luz resplandecía, parpadeante, sobre su torso, captando su atención con las sombras de bronce que se extendían por toda su piel olivácea. Emmett no era un hombre corpulento, pero era muy activo y sus tensos músculos realzaban la forma de su tórax, desde los anchos hombros hasta el estómago plano y las estrechas caderas. El pecho se le expandió cuando respiró hondo y volvió a tocarle el pezón.

—Emmett... —Cerró los ojos cuando su tacto la hizo estremecer. Cuando los abrió, se permitió mirar hacia abajo.

La cintura de él se estrechaba hacia las caderas y, emergiendo del nido de oscuros rizos, se erguía su tirante erección. Al verlo, a Rosalie se le puso piel de gallina en brazos y piernas. Tenía calor, frío, dolor... y lo deseaba.

Emmett le apretó el pecho y ella se retorció por la vibración que sintió entre las piernas.

—No vuelvas a hacerlo, Rosalie.

—A hacer... ¿qué?

—Asustarme como lo has hecho esta mañana. —Entrecerró los ojos y la miró con la mandíbula tensa y la postura rígida. Estaba muy serio.

—Lo... intentaré —susurró mientras él volvía a apretarle el pecho.

—No puedo perderte —añadió con los dientes apretados—. ¿Lo entiendes?

—Sí... Emmett... necesito... —Pero no pudo terminar de decirlo, porque la mano que él tenía sobre su pecho se deslizó hacia abajo, entre sus piernas abiertas.

—Sé lo que necesitas, amor —gruñó mientras deslizaba dos dedos profundamente en su interior—. Estás muy húmeda para mí.

Ella levantó las caderas buscando un ángulo para sentir más la presión de sus dedos.

Emmett los retiró suavemente hasta acariciarle con las yemas los sensibles pliegues.

—¿Me deseas, Rosalie?

—Sí.

La recompensó introduciendo los dedos tan hondo que hizo que se estremeciera.

—¿Encima de ti?

—Sí.

Otra arremetida. Ella gimió, cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

—¿Me quieres dentro de ti?

—Sí, Emmett. Sí, por favor.

En pocos segundos se cernía sobre ella, con los músculos tensos, sosteniéndose con los brazos. Atada y con las piernas abiertas como estaba, no podía rodearlo con éstas: sólo podía tomar lo que él eligiera darle. Pero no le importaba. Con Emmett encima era su postura favorita. Le encantaba contemplar la cruda e intensa necesidad en su cara mientras se movía en su interior.

Lo miró a los ojos mientras se disponía a penetrarla. No hacía falta que dijera que la amaba. Las palabras eran innecesarias; el amor brotaba de su expresión, de sus acciones, de sus mismos poros. Sabía que su amor por él era asimismo evidente. En cada momento, con cada parpadeo, con cada suspiro que soltaba por Emmett. Lo amaba. Cómo la hacía sentir, la sublime intensidad de sus caricias, todo eso sólo podía explicarse por la profundidad de sus mutuos sentimientos.

Entró en ella con lentitud, haciéndola gemir con cada mínimo movimiento que empujaba su sexo más adentro. Rosalie estaba resbaladiza y estrecha, y muy sensible.

Finalmente la penetró por completo. Sus cuerpos, del todo inmóviles por la sensación, latían al unísono. ¿De quién era el corazón que retumbaba tan profundamente entre sus piernas? ¿De ella o de él? De ambos, quizá, unidos como estaban en cuerpo, corazón y espíritu.

Inmovilizándole las caderas, Emmett se inclinó para lamerle los pezones. Cuando Rosalie empezó a gemir y retorcerse de necesidad, impaciente por que la liberara, él alzó la vista hacia ella. Apoyando los codos a cada lado de su cabeza, acercó los labios a los suyos mientras se movía en su interior; lo bastante profundo como para hacer que su jadeo al final de cada embestida, cuando alcanzaba el fondo de su cuerpo, fuera incontrolable.

Deslizó suavemente los labios sobre los de ella, una sensación que contrastaba con la resbaladiza dureza que tenía entre las piernas. Rosalie le succionó el labio inferior y se lo mordió. Él la besó con más fuerza aún, profundizando la penetración, explorándole la boca con la lengua hasta que el ritmo de ésta fue al compás de las arremetidas de su miembro.

Empujó una y otra vez dentro de ella, rozando su interior, incidiendo en el punto más sensible. Rosalie sentía cómo el placer se extendía por su cuerpo, caliente y desgarrador, apoderándose de ella, haciéndole contraer cada músculo y temblar a causa de la tensión.

Hasta que, de repente, sintió que los diques se derrumbaban.

Cerró los ojos con todas sus fuerzas, y gimió ahogadamente mientras sucesivas oleadas de placer rompían en su interior, haciéndola arquearse de forma tan violenta que la seda y el lino que la ataba se tensaron contra los postes. Una parte de su conciencia aun sumida en su clímax alcanzó a oír un segundo estrépito y se dio cuenta de que venía de mucho más cerca que el primero.

Luego Emmett gritó, pero fue más un grito de sorpresa que de satisfacción. Algo lo arrancó bruscamente de su cuerpo y Rosalie sintió el aire frío sobre la piel. Con los miembros todavía trémulos por efecto del orgasmo, abrió los ojos, parpadeando a causa de la luz.

Entre las sombras, una figura masculina sostenía a su marido desnudo por el cuello. Los puños del hombre volaban, golpeando a Emmett mientras lo maldecía con una voz baja, llena de odio, llamándolo bastardo, maldito y perverso violador. Desde la puerta entró algo de luz que envolvió a los dos hombres con un halo, convirtiéndolos en negras siluetas recortadas contra el fondo.

Un puño le dio a Emmett en la mandíbula, echándole la cabeza hacia atrás. Él gruñó por la sorpresa y Rosalie forcejeó con las ataduras con todas sus fuerzas.

—¡No! —gritó—. ¡Deténgase! ¡Deténgase ahora mismo!

Tenía que soltarse, salvar a su marido, separarlo del intruso, del lunático que estaba intentando matarlo...

Se oyó un crujido cuando otro puñetazo impactó contra el hueso.

«Emmett también no. Por favor...» Rosalie se retorcía de dolor, la piel le ardía donde se le clavaba la tela, pero los nudos no cedían.

Más sofocadas maldiciones y el sordo sonido de los siguientes golpes hizo que ella luchara más aún: tenía que soltarse, y si eso significaba romper la cama, desgarrar la tela... Pero Emmett la había atado con habilidad y por más que luchara desesperadamente no podía liberarse.

Un grupo de figuras se amontonó en el umbral, más allá de los hombres que luchaban. Rosalie se dio cuenta de que eran los sirvientes, la mayoría con lámparas. Miraban la escena, boquiabiertos: ella desnuda y atada a la cama, mientras un extraño intentaba matar a su amo a golpes.

«Oh, Dios, no», pensó. Aquello no podía estar ocurriendo. Sus gritos cesaron, la fortaleza de su cuerpo se desvaneció. Se concentró en Emmett. Se había liberado de su atacante y ahora se estaba defendiendo, golpeando al otro hombre en las costillas, en la cabeza...

Aquella cara.

Rosalie se quedó helada. Los rasgos del desconocido flotaron ante sus ojos mientras éstos todavía se le estaban adaptando a la luz; primero borrosos y luego más definidos.

Conocía a aquel hombre. Conocía la forma en la que se movía, las hechuras de aquel cuerpo. Conocía los anchos pómulos y la tormentosa mirada de sus ojos azules.

Era su marido muerto.

Era Garret...

**APARECIO Y EN QUE SITUACION! **

**QUISIERA SABER SUS OPINIONES ATRAVES DE UN REVIEW...HASTA PRONTO**


End file.
